Are You My Mother?
by anonymouse15
Summary: Girl goes into Special Victims Unit with one intention: revenge. Girl comes out of Special Victims Unit seemingly unknowing. You will not find out more...or maybe you will. Tune into chapter 2... if there will be a chapter 2. Set in Season 8 only because Olivia's hairstyle was my favorite. Forgive me, I know it was a stressful season for her.


Her chestnut eyes wondered nervously at her reflection in the vending machine. Her shaking hands messed with her light hair. She flashed a smile at herself and then turned around. One foot in front of the other, Kate; it isn't too difficult to simply put one foot in front of the other. She hated that she had to do this, tattle as if she was in the first grade. It was a necessary evil, especially given what happened last night, which was the truest form of a necessary evil.

After being directed to the Special Victims Unit, a mid-sized building somewhere near Rockefeller she knew it was necessary. A tall, older man greeted her at the entrance where his desk sat. With a coffee in one hand and paper work in the other, he looked up. After a couple of extremely off-putting moments of him giving Kate an odd look he said "Hi"

She smiled, "Hi, I need to report an incident…. Ugh, if that's possible. My- I went to a party last night and I think my friend got raped? I know I'm supposed to not out her on this subject but, um, I believe I know who committed the crime and maybe that isn't enough but-"

Again, with that odd look he gave her previously.

"I'm sorry, you look like someone. Well, you can file a report. Let me get Olivia, she'd know what to do."

Kate sat down at one of the chairs and nervously fiddled with her thumbs. She did not enjoy police stations, and was unsure of why. She assumed it was probably that they weren't enjoyable because of how professional they were. The scent of cold coffee and warm paper; the bustling of exhausted, overworked people. It was even worse when the first man she talked to looked at her like she was an advanced math question he couldn't quite comprehend. She also didn't enjoy dropping names, but those boys deserved it; she hoped they would be jailed for what they did. It was disgusting and repulsive the way her roommate stayed in the hot shower for four hours, bawling over what those boys did. It was demoralizing how they took advantage of Sarah, never allowing her to be Sarah again. Kate was not having it.

The older man came back with a tall woman. The woman had bangs that suited her soft, sympathetic, pretty face- something you wouldn't commonly see in law enforcement. Her warm eyes sparkled as she smiled at the girl. She hesitated a moment too long before saying, "Hello, I'm Olivia" in a warm manner.

"Hi, I'm Kate"

It wasn't until Olivia got close to Kate that the girl realized why the detective struck her in such an unusual way. She resembled Kate.

"Come, sit down" Said Olivia to Kate.

Kate sat across from her desk, most likely looking at the detective in the same way the older man looked at her. Olivia typed at her computer for a second before reaching in a drawer and pulling out a paper and pen. Very official.

"What exactly happened?" Asked Olivia. Her eye contact might have been a bit too much for Kate, but when their eyes met something occurred. Olivia's face changed from warm caregiver detective to desperate longing.

Kate took note of this and hesitated before saying, "Um, my- ugh roommate. She was raped at a frat party we went to the other night and I know who did it. She kept begging me not to come here but I just can't let them get away with what they did- the way she acts now…. It's not her. It's- I don't know. It's like a rape victim, and it makes me angry and so sad."

Olivia's sympathetic face came back on.

"Okay." She typed.

"Fill out that paperwork and hand it to the front desk when you're done. You can sit here while you do it. Do you want something to drink? Water?"

Kate shook her head 'no'.

"No, thank you."

Olivia smiled and watched the girl fill out the paperwork. Kate pretended not to notice, but the lady's warm eyes staring at her in a loving fashion gave her more nerves. She messed up some on the piece of paper.

"Where do you go to school?" Asked Olivia.

"NYU"  
"Really? That's good. Are you from New York?"

"Yes ma'am."

She handed Olivia her pen back and stood up, Olivia did the same. Kate made her way to the front desk and handed the woman the piece of paper, Olivia still beside her. Kate wanted to know more about this mystery lady, and it was pretty obvious Olivia had some answers.

"Well, I guess I'll be going. Thank you for all your help, Olivia." Said Kate before she started to walk away.

"Kate-"

Kate turned around, expecting more.

Olivia simply waved, that same desperate longing in her face.


End file.
